A New Prophecy
by FrostPhoenix246
Summary: Moira is a demigod that is caught in the web of a prophecy. She doesn't know her parent and must wander around to find the threat that might extinct all the demigods.


**Thank you for checking out my story. I suggest you read this if you're wondering if the old demigod will be in it. Yes,but they won't be included in quests.**

* * *

The trees swayed as a group of teenagers sat around a blazing fire. Among the group sat a lonely boy . She sat far away from the chatty teenagers. Few of them noticed the loner,for they were to occupied with their friends.

Moira was one of the few who noticed him. While her friends tried to talk to her,she was drowning her mind with self pity. Her Friends had recently given up at talking at her and decided to cook a few marshmallows they snuck in.

Moira walked towards the boy gingerly. The crumbs on her dress falling away. When she reached him,he looked up. His eyes were a dark brown along with curly blonde hair. He smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Why are you sitting alone?",she asked trying-but failing- to break the awkward silence.

"W-well it's hard to explain.",that was all he said as he fiddled with his fingers.

She tried to make him talk,but he would blandly answer yes and no. She was done with him. Done with his gloomy personality. Done with him entirely. She brushed a strand of light brown hair from her face and stood up.

The camp was now packing up,her friends beckoning her as they see her walk towards them. Her best friend was smiling widely as she put her blonde hair into a ponytail. Boys surrounded her, trying to catch her attention.

Jane loved the attention,winking at the best boys and trying to push away the small nerdy ones. She sighed,walking over to her and shooing them away. She used to be like her friend until the accident. Now, everyone was afraid of her.

Her other friends pulled her towards a small cake. The teenagers were gathered for a birthday party. She was cutting into the cake when a growl was heard in the woods near the fire. Everyone looked at her as if this happened many times.

It did,and all the mortals could see the threats. She remembered the day like it was forever imprinted on her mind.

 _Moira sat down at the wooden table,a huge smile on her face as her father picked up a small photo book. She was about to see a picture of her mom. She tried to scrap through her memory to see if it might add to the picture. The only thing she could remember was an smile. A warm smile,red lips curled into a curve._

 _When her dad finally shown her a picture,she was shocked. The resemblance was uncanny. The only thing different were the eyes. Her mom's eyes were a pitch black while hers was a light purple. She was smiling at the camera,an exact copy of her memory._

 _She flipped through the pages,each time trying to remember the memories they shared. She had no other proof that her mother existed besides a few pictures. She felt her spirits go down. She was left alone,marked as a delusional child._

 _Nobody believed about the huge dog or the snake woman. They took it as a delusion. She watched as he put away the book. Sternly,telling her to go to bed. Her dad seemed panicked. His brown eyes swarming with worry._

 _She shrugged it off,it could have just been a small worry for the safety of Hunter-the name of her mom-. She hadn't realized the monsters and screaming mortals until hours later. A group of heavily armed soldiers storming to a group of teenagers._

 _They each put them in handcuffs and led to different cars. She heard the grown of the door downstairs as soldiers marched through the houses to spot any demigods. She heard screams and pleas from the neighbor as their son was taken away._

 _Their son,the kind and brotherly Percy. She had always knew he was weird but didn't know he was dangerous. He always seemed so nice. Her dad ran up to the room as fast as a bullet,pleading her to hide._

 _She fell asleep to screams and pleas._

* * *

 **Sorry it's short but this is just a start and I'm very impatient.**


End file.
